


Caught In A Trap

by eternal_moonie



Category: Grimm Fairy Tales
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: Something happens to Red Riding Hood's Wolf. . . could THIS be the catalyst for Robyn Hood VS Red Riding Hood???





	Caught In A Trap

Title: Caught In A Trap  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: Something happens to Red Riding Hood's Wolf. . . could THIS be the catalyst for Robyn Hood VS Red Riding Hood???

 

It had been a beautiful day outside. 

A day that Godfrey could happily spend as one of the humans.

Which meant that he could be with his Beloved Red.

But when the night came, and it always did, never did it skip a night, he would change into the wolf. 

He would stay with her on most nights, but on others he would not, yet he would stay close. 

Protect her from any dangers. 

Most of those times there wasn't any danger at all and he would wake up naked on the steps of their house. 

Other times he would roam the neighbourhood and wake up elsewhere, then hurry home to his girl. 

Tonight, however, his fate wasn't so lucky. 

Godfrey padded through the forest in search for food when a rustling ran through the bushes. 

His ears twitched, listening very closely, but it was already too late before he began to move. 

An arrow nicked his skin.

Godfrey fell to the ground and started howling in pain. 

"Well, well, well, look what I caught. What were you doing out here in the woods, hmm?" a young woman in a green outfit with a bow and a quiver full of arrows asked as she neared the creature. 

But more importantly... one of her eyes was glowing.

The howling got higher in pitch until a swift kick to the animal's face shut him up.

Robyn slung him over her back and brought him to her house, fully intent on killing him.

But as luck would have it for Godfrey, she was so very tired that when she dumped the wolf next to her bed, she herself lay down and let sleep come, totally forgetting what she was planning on doing.

"I'll kill him tomorrow," she whispered to herself as her eyes slid closed. 

The next morning, however, she was woken up due to a loud scream.

"Oh God, it hurts, get it out of me!!! Please get it out of me!!" 

Robyn's eyes opened and she gasped as she bolted from the bed.

Instead of a wolf, there was a naked man clutching his chest in pain!! 

The wound was dripping blood.

"How the hell did you..."

"Hello!!! I'm the wolf you injured last night!! Now don't just stand there, help me!" 

Robyn went to work as fast as she could; she grabbed a bottle of jodium and a couple of bandages. 

All while she searched she wondered if she had imagined seeing an incredibly hard human appendage on the man. 

He couldn't be enjoying this, could he?

The screaming hadn't stopped either.

"Alright, alright already, I'm coming! Quit being a baby!" Robyn yelled as she returned with the equipment she needed to treat the wound.

"Do you think it's fun? Have you ever had an arrow pierce your skin before? Who are you anyway?" 

She kneeled down on the floor in front of him.

"I'm Robyn Hood, and you are going to listen very closely to me, understand?" 

Again that sight of his erection.

Was he playing with her?

"I'm Godfrey. Now please help me!" 

"Pull your arms up!!" 

Godfrey did as he was told and watched her do something with a piece of cloth and a bottle.

"How long do you want me to stay like this, Robyn?" 

"Here we go," Robyn said and applied it to the wound. 

And again he cried out.

"Oh God! It stings!! It hurts so much! It burns!!" 

"Hold still will you?!" Robyn exclaimed. 

Godfrey bit his bottom lip to keep from yelling even more. 

"There we go, now we need to bandage it up." 

Which she did. 

"Uhm, where are your clothes?" 

"At my girlfriend's." 

"Oh." Robyn said as she watched him closely, more like the bobbing erection. 

"Are you always so hard?" she asked him then.

"Excuse me?" Godfrey asked. 

"That." Robyn said and touched his cock.

It bobbed even more after having been introduced to her touch... and worst of all, it hardened even more.

Godfrey blushed fiercely. 

"Yes, I can't help it. I always wake up with an erection." 

"I see." Robyn said and then touched it again, but this time she stroked it. 

"What do you think you are doing, Robyn? You're practically a stranger to me."

"I know, but you just said you are always hard." Robyn replied with a grin.

She got closer and licked the head with her tongue. 

"Please stop, Robyn. If Red knew about this..."

"Red? Little Red Riding Hood?" 

"Yes, just let me go, please. I think you were going to kill me but when you saw me this morning you changed your mind. If you just let me leave, everything will be okay." 

"I don't think so." she saidd as she looked him in his eyes and then wrapped her mouth around it. 

It was the defense mechanism that now completely did him in.

"Oh God..." Godfrey groaned. 

"HEY!" he exclaimed soon after. 

"This isn't fair." Robyn said as she backed away from him.

"Damn right it isn't! But it did feel good." Godfrey said as he tried to get up.

"This is." Robyn said as she removed her clothes. 

She placed her hands on both sides of his cock and started to suck him again. 

"Robyn, please..." Godfrey groaned. 

"You are such an asshole! First, I wanted to kill the wolf, then I find out it can change shape during the day, I help said wolf in his human form and I get nothing in return!? Not even a thank you for helping me?!"

Robyn groaned and sat back on her bed. 

"Ungrateful bastard. Be thankful I didn't kill you." 

But it was that exact pose that did him in.

He couldn't resist her. 

Those breasts, that pussy. 

Godfrey pushed her back on the bed with his hands and towered over her.

"Your wounds will open again if you... ahhhh!!!" Robyn cried out when she felt his cock push inside her. 

"Shut up, Robyn, you wanted to be thanked, right? Well, this is me, thanking you."

His voice caused her body to vibrate. 

Every word was spoken on another part of her body. 

First it had been on her stomach, then her left breast, the middle between her breasts and then her right breast, all the way up to her face. 

"Godfrey..." she gasped.

"It's alright," he told her as he captured her mouth with his. 

"It's done. I'm sorry for..." 

Yet he kept thrusting in and out of her, seeing (t)his 'gift' for this woman who saved him through.

Until he popped and filled her up with his cum.

"Not a word... to her..." Robyn panted when he had finally removed his wet cock from her pussy. 

"I have to tell her why I wasn't beside her this morning, I always wake by her side."

"GODFREY, PLEASE DON'T!" Robyn cried out. 

"Make me, Robyn." 

And with that, he ran back to his Beloved, intent on telling her why he had been absent from her bedside this morning...

The End


End file.
